Teleport To Me
by Toy.Story
Summary: AU. All Juvia ever wanted was to believe again. To regain the feeling of happiness, love, and friendship. However, being chosen from a white rose can do some dramatic changes in your life. Especially if you were to spend the night with the legendary magician, Gray Fullbuster.


_Summary: AU. All Juvia ever wanted was to believe again. To regain the feeling of happiness, love, friendship. However, being chosen from a white rose can do some dramatic changes in your life. Especially if you were to spend the night with the legendary magician, Gray Fullbuster. _

_Alright, just to shove it in there, one: This is a two-shot. Two. I was inspired by Kid Cudi's song named 'Teleport 2 Me' so me being a music lover, I wrote down everything immediately, and I decided to name the title that ^-^. Three. This is a real life based AU; also M-rated for lemony sweetness, and heartbreaking situations. This story has some angst here and there and because of that I added some fluff so it wouldn't be all too depressing, but in all honesty its suppose to have a dark hint to it. And four. I was also inspired by the Russian drama, and tragedy, of '__**Anna Karenina**__' (Amazing story) so I decided to put some languages here and there, (there's only two btw)_

_Babushka= Grandmother_

_Malien'kaia vnuchka= little granddaughter_

_This is dedicated to my best friend Kiwi :3, who's now getting into anime (about friggin' time!) I'm so proud of her, -tears- seems just like yesterday I let you borrow your first manga. –Sigh-_

_Now don't let my ranting distract you from reading, enjoy!_

* * *

_**Chapter One**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_Won't you teleport to me?" _

She didn't know why, but once he had said those words… never had she felt so…so _alive_. It was one of those words that she hadn't heard at all, and for that it was completely alien to her. Nor had she ever heard them pronounced in such a way; with a rough, lighthearted voice. It was surprisingly soothing to her. She couldn't help but feel like she lost all her senses every time he spoke. It was like a rhythmic melody that she hadn't heard in years, and it was confusing her. Her throat went incredibly dry just thinking about it. Dark blue eyes; resembling the bottom of an ocean, felt glued onto his every movement and for some reason, she hadn't felt this way in such a very long time. It was simply amazing how a performance can truly affect someone's past, someone's thoughts, and Juvia felt like it made a tremor in her soul. For once in her life, she could experience her body melting like a Popsicle on a very hot, summer day.

She was slowly breaking down, and she didn't know why.

Fascinated, yes. Everything he did was having an effect on her, the way he spoke, the way he smiled, everything felt… heartwarming again. And she didn't want to gain the feeling, not because of this at least. Juvia tried to ignore the wretched emotion dancing in her body; making her heart pound continuously whenever he stood like a proud man winning an award. It was an honor to watch the blue and white lights encircle him as if he were the only human in the world; the way he spoke fluently to the crowd, laidback, reassuring and making sure everyone was having a good time, explaining all his theories and what he believed in, making it all come true in one night. He was purely outstanding. She couldn't help but watch and pay attention to every move he was making, the way his body shifted naturally like a model, the way his eyes shined brighter than the lights, and the surprised look on his contestant's expression…it practically screamed happiness, bewilderment, and the woman was probably terrified, though tried her very best to hide it.

Juvia had to admit that she fell _completely _in love with his teleportation trick. The way his volunteer vanished into thin air, the way he broke the large marble of ice and as soon as he did, she appeared right underneath the crimson blanket. It was simply breathtaking. It was suspenseful, jaw-breaking, heart hammering, possibly the coolest thing Juvia had ever seen in her whole entire life. It amazed her on how the clear variety of lights were shining on him so truly, she can tell that he loved his career with all his being. From the sincere look on his face, the fact that the bright lights cascaded around his half-naked form, and the way his lips that looked so soft, so… so perfect, the way they moved, it was simply captivating.

Juvia's heart fluttered when he was thanking the young woman who indeed helped complete the magic trick. She had endless waves of auburn flowing down her exposed back, lavender orbs that shined along with the lights, and translucent, porcelain skin that looked so utterly tender to touch. "_She's beautiful.._." Juvia thought dreamily as her gaze stayed locked onto the gorgeous woman. The way her hair bounced; curves that looked so amazing on her, her polka-dotted dress that went along with her bright red heels. Juvia sighed in admiration; Beauty. A gene she never really thought she possessed. Although Juvia had her fair share of boyfriends and such, still, she never really felt…_pretty _or_ gorgeous_ to anyone in comparison. Not like the woman on the stage at least. Juvia can see men drooling over the female who seemed to be the same age as she was, but Juvia noticed how she ignored their hungered gazes and stared at the Magician with a sweet smile but devious eyes.

It was a look that pleaded _want _and _desperation. _The auburn longed for him quite bad from the glint in her eyes; body language, simply everything. Juvia can tell she was quite a loose woman who knew what she wanted in life, and _he _was it. The auburn wanted to taste him from head to toe, and Juvia couldn't help feel like something was bound inside of her. Like a wrong melody stroking her chord without her consent. Though she continued to choose wisely; trying her very best to ignore the envious feeling that was teetering down her bones at the moment.

_Jealousy. _

An emotion that strongly affected her, and she _despised _it.

But then again, why should she be feeling this dreaded emotion?

For what reason?

It wasn't like she _owned_ him or anything, and it definitely wasn't like she _knew_ him either.

He's a magician, point. Blank.

…Then… just why was she feeling some sort of way about the scenery in front of her?

The foreigner decided to question herself later about it.

She then turned her attention onto the small white booklet that lied upon her lap; she read, "_Welcome to Cirque De Fairy Tail. A paradise of magic and inspiring virtues." _Juvia couldn't help but smile at the title that was written perfectly in script. The handy guide book was given to her once she entered the auditorium of the large place that seemed to resemble a grand hotel, and the floors had a wonderful crimson carpet like the ones displayed in Hollywood. It was like a palace to her. Gold linens and caramel shaded curtains, a lounge room that was large enough to seat plenty; a bar, dozens of booths and games to play; it was a blissful place that was full of bright lights, drunken people who were having a good time, and couples who were getting married in small wedding chapels. It was her first time being in a place like this, so lively and filled with joy.

Coming to America, she was happy she met people along the way who were actually sweet and kind to her, some were ruthless, however they never treated her like she was a nuisance or anything of that category. Ultear, her distant cousin who's she never met in her entire life was so kind to her, and although she didn't know Ultear all that well, Juvia couldn't help but trust the older woman with her life. She was thankful that Ultear had let her stay in her condominium for now, but she couldn't help but feel out of place, despite staying there for a week, Juvia can tell that the woman was trying her best to make her feel cozy as best as she can, and Juvia was grateful for everything Ultear's done for her.

Her oceanic orbs went back to the black-waxed stage that was shining due to the spotlights that were beaming on the Magician. He was proud to be shirtless, and this was the first time Juvia witnessed this. He wore dirty black jeans and a brown buckled belt that went along with it; including a silver, reptilian chain limping innocently beside him. A deep foreign signature; sapphire blue; was implanted onto the right of his chest and she couldn't help but gasp in admiration at the view of his perfectly shaped torso. The dark, raven spikes on his hair, and the metallic chain that reflected against the beaming lights, he was _incredibly_ attractive indeed.

The man bowed as he held the younger girls hand, and smiled like a child being spoiled to its heart's content. His teeth were brighter than pearls, and she noticed the amount of sweat that glistened all over his wonderful exterior, resembling a Greek god with hard abdomens that women all over the world, would just _kill_ to touch them. She can also tell he put a lot of work into that performance; from the way the swarm of people that watched the presentation had stood up and clapped in respect, amusement, and of something else that she couldn't name. The way he smiled, it was _honest. _Not like those disguised smiles that many would fall for and get over it. It was a _pure_ heartwarming smile. And the way he smiled went along with the look on his face that was shining brightly towards the dark mirror of his eyes. It seemed to compare to a loving gaze from a mother to her children, a look that can never be called phony or disguised, but based on happiness to the extent that made her skin shiver at the mere sight of him.

Throughout his performance Juvia confessed that she was truly petrified at how she acted throughout the entire night. When he began, she understood the hypothesis he was trying to prove to the audience. Juvia didn't believe in magic; but from what she saw had totally made her feel full of doubt. The foreigner couldn't believe what she saw, and she honestly couldn't believe that a handsome, attractive man like him can perform something so…incredible, so out of reach…so _supernatural. _Juvia couldn't help but wonder how he did all that with ice, anticipation, and a combination of mixed emotions in the crowd, but, what she mostly wondered was, out of all magic tricks, why teleportation? It could've been something simple like pulling a bunny out of a hat, or summoning white doves, or pulling out a scarf through his mouth.

Juvia would've believed in magic if he did any of those tricks.

But he didn't. He didn't use _any_ of the tricks that were written in the performance schedule.

So why?

Juvia shook her head in disapproval; again, she would ignore the interrogations in her head. The ones that have been dancing around her thoughts for years had blossomed even further than before; meaning every little thing was beginning to haunt her memories, especially the little irritations of dreams that she's kept so hard to hide away, were coming back stronger; quicker, like the expectation of a war.

However, Juvia only had a few words to say how amazing his magic trick was.

_Intense._

_Electrifying_.

_Perfection._

Never had she seen something so incredible. Just thinking about it made her blood want to seep out of her skin. Her heart was still beating fiercely against her chest, her breath felt lost after a great performance, and her lips were trembling like an aftershock of an earthquake.

Juvia's aquatic orbs glanced at the stage, and for once she felt like her blood stopped running only to have it boil, then rerun this time.

Eyes that were shaded just like hers had now clung onto each other for dear mercy, and Juvia swore her whole body went frigid which felt like endless to the point of no return. The sweet, mocking desire in his gaze had got her feeling dizzy, hypnotized, and made her blood tingle in delight for which she didn't know why. Juvia couldn't believe that she was the only one sitting down having a staring war with the Magician; thus he won in triumph and Juvia felt her cheeks go completely red as his heart piercing smile changed into a look of curiosity. Immediately, her eyes averted away from the Magician when she felt a strong burning sensation beam right onto her cheeks.

It was too late.

No doubt she was flushed from head to toe.

There was no way that she found the Magician somewhat…_intriguing_. No, it just—_can't _be. She had a great time throughout the whole show. She loved the fire-eater Natsu, the lion taming woman; Lucy, the sword swallowing Gajeel, and the amazing fortune telling mistress Cana. All of them were astounding. But the most she truly enjoyed with all her being was the last performance of the night; the Mystical Magician, Gray Fullbuster.

Just thinking about him made her want to collapse.

She rubbed her cotton-material cardigan that covered her whole arm. Juvia felt uneasy; it was unlike her to like _anyone. _

Okay so it wasn't. Juvia had a habit of falling in love too easily; but this one…this one was different. Her heart never pounded so violently like this before, and never had she felt blood rushing to her head whenever their eyes met.

Juvia came from a long way to be here, and she didn't want any problems that could ruin her little vacation. The woman had never been out in the world, and she's never experienced true happiness, she's never felt giddy and unashamed, or laughed and smiled truly like the Magician on the stage. It's been so _long_ since she's experienced contentment. Though that didn't affect her as much as she thought it would.

That's when her mind went back to her home. Her _true_ home.

Juvia was raised in the capital of Moscow, Russia. Though that happened shortly due to an alcoholic mother, a father who died of a coma along with her younger brother who had passed away from Epilepsy thirteen years ago. After she had turned twelve, she escaped her home to live with her grandmother who lived down in the country side; a peaceful village with inner beauty.

The blue-headed woman sighed, shaking the thought away. She was in America now… and she loved it. Never had she thought by staying one week in this complete foreign land, Las Vegas, she'd actually have one of the greatest times in her life. The bright lights, the echoing sound of music that sounded like wondrous melodies, the people she met on her stay here.

Juvia had felt complete.

_Had._

During her little vacation here, she wanted to come to a place that was honestly entertaining, for which it was the main reason for visiting America in the first place.

"_Tell me Juvia…why don't you smile more often?"_

It was a question that bothered her continuously no matter what the circumstances were, a nightmare that was somehow treading—sneaking into her thoughts like a carnivore stalking its prey. But unfortunately, Juvia already knew the answer to that question.

"_Juvia doesn't smile a lot…because she's stopped believing."_

This made her smile at the sudden memory that happened a few weeks ago…

"_Believing…? Believing in what, my dear?"_

The Russian woman felt like crying. The remembrance was too much to endure that she could barely feel her fingers clenching tightly until her circulation stopped running through her hand.

"_Believing in…everything, babushka. Happiness, love, friends…everything."_

Juvia was completely lost in this strange world that looked like a wonderland of happiness, and happiness was a feeling she hadn't been able to endure for quite a long time. There were too many bad thoughts, too many dreaded memories that she wished she could erase with a blink of an eye.

"_Juvia…Have I ever told you, that __**you**__ are my strength in life that keeps me moving and has this old hag happy everyday of her old miserable life? My dear, you are the sweetest, most honest woman I've ever raised; you're nothing like your mother…Both of you are completely different, personalities' bah!' practically everything."_

She was in pain, and no one could realize that. Not even her friends and family.

"_And that's what makes you special. Ignore the stupid children that bully you, because you, my Juvia, are the wisest of them all. Ignore the rain that patters around you, and move onto the sunlight,"_

Only her grandmother can read her like a book.

_The woman grasped her hand tightly while putting on a small smile that Juvia will never forget. "Just you wait Juvia; you will find what you're looking for… my beautiful, __malien'kaia vnuchka. You will always have love here, my dear, and friends? You will find them. And happiness….? In order to find that Juvia…you will have to believe that you'll accomplish it, believe that your wish will be granted."_

The aquamarine blinked out of her daze; and that's when she had come to notice that there were many thorn-less, bloody red roses, if not, all of them in the world were falling right onto her and the rest of the crowd that were in awe as well. Her teary eyes fluttered as they fell from the dark ceiling; a gift to the best crowd he's ever had' he said happily with a grin on face, this didn't help at all because his…his _voice_. It was making her blood stop repeatedly and that wasn't good for her health…. or _anyone's _health at that. The blue-headed maiden then closed her eyes as red petals continued to fall like snowflakes in a blizzard. It was simply dazzling, a scenery that no one would ever think of… probably.

The older woman and teenage girls were swooned and content because of the lustful flowers they received; some men had jealous expressions though most men were quite entertained as the rest of the females were throughout the performance. Big blue eyes inspected her blue spring dress and spotted many red petals lying helplessly on her head and outfit, she giggled to herself when a man ran out the auditorium due to his allergic reaction to the angelic plant.

Juvia then took her eyes away from the man and couldn't help but let her orbs trail at the rest of her outfit until she found something eye-popping that lied upon her lap like a sleeping damsel in distress.

Her eyebrows rose in oddity when she noted what the wonderful plant was. Juvia's fingers grasp the pure, alabaster rose before lifting it up to her eyesight. The blunette was astounded. She's never seen a white rose in her life, and she couldn't help but smile tenderly at the plant that looked like it came straight from heaven. Juvia began to timidly pat the white petals, and awed at how soft they were. Her lips parted in admiration when she realized that the rose was thorn-less; it was slit perfectly that it could be mistaken as if the plant came out like that naturally. Just looking at the pearly petals of the infamous flower had made her want to squeal in excitement. Just thinking about it made her feel like a little girl again. Something she hadn't experience in ages.

Removing her gaze from the flower, her cheeks went from bubbly pink to cherry red immediately.

_**Everyone **_was staring at her.

Sapphire orbs glittered in embarrassment when most of the women were eyeballing her rudely, whispering curious yet envy dripping words, _"No way! She has the white rose!"_ The fan _girlish_ crowd was beginning to immerse towards her until she felt a _soothing_ hand on her shoulder that made all her anxiety vanish in just one touch, Juvia's breath hitched when her eyes recognized the same man that was on the stage awhile ago. She didn't understand what was going on, and she definitely didn't understand how he came to the middle of the auditorium so quickly. Juvia turned flustered in embarrassment; and her curiosity was getting the best of her as she observed the floor, wondering why the rest of the female population of the place was glaring daggers at her as if she were a nuisance of some sort.

Juvia was a woman who just so happened to enjoy her first week here in Las Vegas, she didn't want any problems with others and that was another reason why she needed some time away from her hometown.

_Too much drama._

And…

_Too much pain._

The first one to speak was the auburn haired woman who had volunteered on the stage along with the Magician. Lavender eyes turned into slits, thin reddish eyebrows were furrowed in anger, and her cheeks flared with irritation; pink glossy lips were clenched tightly before she spoke, bordering on a poisonous snake that was craving to kill. "Gray…" Her voice began so tense that Juvia wanted to close her eyes and pretend that this was all a dream. "How come _she_ has the white rose?" The ginger folded her arms, as well as the rest of the female groupies who stood along with her. Juvia's lips trembled while her eyes lit up to a bright aqua hue when she felt icy cold finger tips make contact with her materialized shoulder blade.

What was actually surprising was the fact that she could feel the low temperature throughout the cotton of her white cardigan, and although she felt like she gained some sort of confidence in her soul, at the same time Juvia somewhat prayed that he couldn't feel how unbearably _fast_ her heart was racing. The only thing that somewhat disturbed Juvia was the cold silence that danced between her, the Magician, and the group of females who had face expressions that displayed a murderous intent. But when she felt his soft fingers tighten firmly, yet not _too _tight, her breath turn ragged immediately. And this made her want to faint at the cold yet lovely heat evaporating from his palm to her head and toes.

Juvia didn't want to look up, but something deep inside her gut told her she _had _to. Shyly, and very, _very _slow, she glanced up at the Magician who frankly smiled like everything was normal and thorough; However, Juvia can tell that it wasn't the same smile he put on earlier. His emotion, from the way his eyebrow twitched slightly, the curve of his lips weren't going to last long, and the tender gaze in his eyes that was bright was starting to disperse like water being showered onto a forest of fire.

The happy Magician that was on the stage was clearly _not _happy anymore.

Nonetheless, the women kept on gazing upon him with love in their eyes, faces written with obsession. Juvia grimaced deeply, how can they not identify such an expression?

It was _completely fake._

The dark-headed man shrugged plainly; sighing in distress as he pulled her a little closer in reassurance.

But Juvia on the other hand, felt her blood turn cold, and no—not of horror, but something weird, something completely different. She _never _felt this feeling, and she couldn't name it. Her heart was fluttering; and her face was flustered, she already knew. The tension was rising incredibly, and the fact that her face was still warm due to one simple touch made her feel sweaty, dirty, yet completely fierce with affection. Juvia's normal body temperature went from normal to several degrees higher than any average body heat.

The blunette did not like this feeling, _at all. _

Her heart continued to pulse unusually when she heard his deep, _entrancing_ voice that seemed to hypnotize her like a kid to an ice-cream truck.

"She claimed the white rose fair and square Maria, you will have to wait until some other time."

The woman stomped her heel onto the marble floor before pointing an accused finger at her, Juvia's eyes widened, and Gray had stayed emotionless like he was already use to the behavior of the whiny, irksome woman. "_Bullshit_ Gray! I've been wanting that rose for as long as I can remember; I've been coming here for _months_; way longer than that big-breasted tramp has! I want to spend the night with you Gray! Please, I beg of you—! "

A solid, husky voice interrupted the red-head, "_Enough, Maria._" He said impatiently yet couldn't help but scoff at her surprised reaction. "I understand how you feel, but apparently the rose has not chosen you. It chose _her. _Maybe some _other_ time, get my drift?" He spoke to her carelessly while throwing a frosty glare at her at the same time.

The woman tried once more, "Gray, _please, amore mio, _I just want to be with you… I—"

His eyes darkened intensely; dark brown bangs disguising the goaded expression in his orbs. "Get out of my sight, Maria_._ You're beginning to become an eyesore here."

Juvia watched as all the woman stood shut, and the woman who was given the name '_Maria'_ had given Juvia a fierce look that practically screamed _drop dead _and this made Juvia wonder, just how many times did **any** woman receive ferocious stares because of that woman? "…_Probably many_." Juvia thought before continuing to observe the rest of the woman who had stomp angrily towards the large black door that displayed an_ 'EXIT'_ on top of it. Everyone in the dark auditorium had left, and it was only her who still stood in the place like some obsessed stalker.

Although she had a fair share amount of men who she actually had come to be…'_possessive' _about, and though many were quite attractive, she couldn't help but think that this man would _definitely _be worth stalking for the rest of her life. The aquamarine gulped when she realized that she couldn't keep her eyes away from him, it confused her, and it frustrated her…not like a lot, but still. She didn't like frustration, who did? Her blood felt icy cold as his soft palm removed away from her shoulder and back to his sides. Juvia practically felt the pure chilliness ring through the soft material of her pearly white sweater; and she knew he did this considering that it was a kind and friendly gesture…but the way he kept analyzing her was like something compared to someone getting shot down then resurrected to life again.

It was so _death-defying._

His voice ran through her head when he interrupted her reverie; his hand leaned unexpectedly to her while he twirled a long strand of her luscious sapphire hair within his index finger and thumb. "Excuse Maria, she has been my Italian guest for a few months and she seems to be a _little_ attached to me ever since." Juvia can only nod shyly while she did nothing but focus on the floor as if something interesting had caught her eye. The blunette continued to try her very best to maintain the blush that was probably not going to go away for the rest of the night, but at least she was still trying to fight it.

"Your name?" The man questioned in detail, and although Juvia still held her gaze to the floor, she can somehow picture a smirk rotating on his lips, his dark blue eyes smiling in delight at that. And for some odd reason, that was when Juvia chose to look up at him and realized how _hideously_ _attractive_ that he was in person. Juvia couldn't help but gape at him like a starved man about to eat a thanksgiving feast.

This felt like moments to her.

And without her realizing it, it really _was_ moments when she glared at him. "Uh...Miss? You're drooling." He chuckled when her mouth snapped shut as a flurry of pink smashed against her cheeks when she pulled away slightly. Her sapphire gaze turned timorous as she attended to the pearly tiled floors once more. "J-Juvia's so sorry, Juvia didn't mean to—" Two fingers hushed her babbling in an instant, her eyes widened fully when those same two fingers that were just on her lips, had now lifted her chin up in amusement. Her eyes met his again and the lights of the place began to dim into slight darkness. However, she can still see the clear, bright, reflection in his eyes.

Juvia could practically feel him observing her from head to toe, "So your name is Juvia…Not bad, I like it."Just from the way he rolled her name with his tongue made her feel as if she were having a heart attack. She couldn't believe that his voice was naturally deep, and the hand that once gave her a cold shoulder had now left her body and into the air when he snapped his fingers. But what surprised her was what came out of his palm, which was a clear white ribbon. Gray had placed his hand in front of her, motioning her to come a little closer, which she did in a shy manner. He then deliberately wrapped the clear ribbon around her wrist, and Juvia couldn't help but feel her porcelain skin quiver in excitement.

"Say…" He said with interest in his eyes, "I've never seen you here before." Gray whispered softly, though Juvia caught the idea evidently, "Tell me Juvia, where are you from?" Juvia gulped before intense heat spread onto her cheeks, making her flustered in humiliation.

"Ah…Ju-Juvia is…f-from Russia."

The Magician then raised an eyebrow while folding his arms in thought. Gray had already noted the slight accent that came along with her timid voice, but wait? She was from _Russia_? Well that was _certainly_ interesting. He's never seen a Russian woman with _blue _hair before, and it was quite a surprise that the ceiling of roses chose the woman who resembled an ocean instead of his possessive Italian fan. The Magician couldn't help but wonder why the rose hadn't chosen Maria, which was supposed to be on _purpose. _Gray wasn't complaining whatsoever, despite the fact that it was a little weird that the woman who was completely _obsessed _with him '_Maria'_ possibly one of his most _paying _customers that have been _dying _to stay in his suite to get to know him personally since like…forever, had not been given the white rose.

Gray shrugged while ignoring the thought. Not like he cared. Pretty much everything was better than Maria right now.

Gray then focused his sight at the blue-headed female who was currently beaming red from head to toe. "White." Her eyes rose up as his voice echoed through the empty hall. "The color of innocence. Purity and beauty, it represents good value, as well as harmony," His lips formed into a wicked grin that made her skin crawl in anxiety. "It also means a new bond of love has awoken," Gray then took the white rose from her palm and quietly broke the green stem in such a perfect form that she couldn't help but stand there in amazement. The Magician had placed the alabaster rose on top of her ear slowly as he leaned into her; this made Juvia forget how to breathe. "Everything you ever wanted, happiness, love…it will all appear _sooner_ than you think." Gray softly pushed a long strand of cerulean hair away from her ear and replaced it with a white rose that seems to make her blush blossom into the dim lights. "You're quite the lucky charm today, eh?" He said playfully before dropping his arms to his sides naturally.

Although the icy hot touch had left her feeling a little depressed, there was something else that was bothering Juvia at the moment…and the blunette couldn't help but wonder in suspicion…

"How...how did you know Juvia is unhappy?"

His dark fulfilling gaze had somewhat brightened, as well as a curve on his lips, he threw a lighthearted shrug. "Just a mere guess. You were the only woman in the audience who hadn't smiled; you're honestly the _first_ woman who's never smiled at my performance."

Juvia turned a bright shade of red. Her eyes wandering to the floor once more before bowing like an idiot, "Juvia's sorry! Juvia didn't mean to offend you—"She stopped speaking when she noticed that his face leaned in, a few centimeter's away from his…those perfect lips. "—Eh…Um…" The woman squeaked in humiliation. She forgot what she was going to say due to the fluttering of butterflies that was occupying her stomach.

Gray chuckled with a bright expression. "Relax Juvia, I actually find it quite amusing that you _hated_ my performance."

Navy orbs widened into saucers. _Hate? _Dear heavens! She would be damned to hate anything about him! "No!"

His eyes widened slightly, only to lean back slowly before laughing in hilarity. "It was all fun and games Juvia," Juvia's blush deepened in humiliation, "But…" He took her indigo hair within his fingers and began twirling it softly and teasingly within his fingers, a wonderful beam grazing on his beautiful mug. "It's nice to know that you enjoyed it." Her eyes wavered slightly when her eyes flew from the floor and onto his dark orbs that resembled his black spiky hair. Like a needle in a haystack, she can get lost in those dark frivolous pupils; his fingers stopped playing around with her blue twirls and had lain upon her chin. His smile twisted into a smirk of curiosity, a look that meant a lot to her she realized. And although his fingers were quite chillingly cold a few minutes ago, it felt interestingly warm at the moment.

Juvia wondered how a man can have such a confusing body temperature….first he was hot, then he was cold. It was as if he was a broken heater trying to work but was too lazy to.

His eyebrows rose faintly before his voice broke through her loving hallucination. "Who recommended this place for you?"

She blinked innocently. "Eh?"

His head lowered. "Someone told you about this place right?" Gray wondered with two curious brows rising, "Unless you heard about this place all the way from Russia...I'm honored."

Juvia's mouth parted in mortification, her dainty hand clashed with her fist in realization. "Ah, Juvia's cousin Ultear!"

His eyes went wide at the words that came out of her mouth, "Ultear Milkovich?"The Magician simply gawked at her. "You're _her_ cousin? I didn't even know Ultear was Russian!" Juvia stared incredulously before bowing apologetically.

"Ultear and Juvia are… _distant_ cousins. She has a German descent, but Juvia does not. Last week was our first time meeting each other after all these years…?"

Cool hands slid down to her shoulders, she tried her best not to pull into his naked torso that was gleaming brightly from the dimmed lights. "How's Meredy?" Juvia's eyes widened before answering indifferently. "_Ah, Ultear's daughter…" _Not that Juvia had a problem with her relative whatsoever. But the young girl had pretty much reminded of her when she was young, so bright and so happy, yet had dealt with bitter memories that ruined her personality for quite awhile. "Meredy is fine… she's a little fierce with her actions," Juvia spoke uncertainly before averting her gaze away from his. "…But, she's a…a sweet girl who has so much things to learn about the world..."

"_**You are the sweetest, most honest woman I've ever raised; you're nothing like your mother."**_

Her heart gave a strong _pound _that almost made her struggle for breath. The erratic hint of her breathing had made the Magician's firm; lovely hands tighten before pulling her closer into an embrace that shook Juvia to the very bone. His heartbeat; so hard and so rhythmic like a sweet classical song that no one would dare forget. His chest was incredibly warmyet the cold metallic silver of his chain necklace was softly imprinting on her cheek, however, she didn't mind. He felt…he felt _good._

He felt comfortably warm.

Yet he felt cold and soothing.

It was between ice and heat, and she liked it.

Juvia liked it _a lot._

Aquatic orbs glistened automatically; gasping slightly as she soon found familiar liquid sliding passed her cheeks repeatedly. Juvia was surprised, and so was the man who was holding her with care and astonishment running down his stunned features. She quickly wiped her tears in embarrassment, her face booming red, "Ah—Juvia's f-fine. Just thought about a good memory..." He raised an eyebrow before stepping closer.

Gray frowned, not believing her lie one bit. "Good memories are supposed to make you laugh…at least smile a little." He said tenderly; his fresh, _mind blowing_ breath felt like her ears just turned into ice. "And your expression showed none of those." Warm hands cupped her cheek before slowly wiping the lone tear, "I'm honored Ultear actually trusts me again," Gray threw a false smile at the bittersweet memory. "But.. for her… to send you straight to me…" His lips formed into a grimace; his eyes laced with understanding and curiosity, "Tell me Juvia…did something bad happen?" From the look on her face, from sweet to solemn, he decided that the conversation was quite personal from the small little habits she was performing. Her face was flushed, her lips were pursed as well, and the remaining tears from earlier were about to fall.

Gray didn't want that to happen at all.

The 'Mystical Magician' then laid a hand before her very eyes, not willing to talk in the auditorium any longer than necessary. It was dark; and the fact that anyone could be listening to their conversation annoyed him. "Want to come with me Juvia?" His contorted expression had flipped upside down to that malicious grin that she was somewhat fond of; this made her blush bear a resemblance to the rose petals that have cascaded earlier. The Russian woman continued to blink somewhat bashfully, her large aqua orbs similar to the loveliest shade of cerulean.

Juvia tried her best to ignore the happy feeling of him calling her name so affectionately. She nodded reassuringly; making sure she didn't forget how to breathe, she questioned, her voice low yet heard like a ghostly murmur. "To where?"

Gray laughed softly, his chocolate reflecting eyes came to gaze at her so warmly, his deep voice seaming with reassurance. "To my humble abode of course." Juvia couldn't help but feel like her heart just dropped onto the cold, marbled floor. She gave a look of caution before shyly grasping his hand; she noted that this made him smile all the more. His free hand held onto her waist instantly, firmly turning her bodacious figure around, "Don't ask me how were getting there." He smiled. "It's a _secret_." Her eyes quirked in suspicion; though her mouth dropped in response.

He was going to use his magic to get there.

And not just any simple transportation, but worse.

_Teleportation._

Juvia felt petrified at the thought.

The emitting warmth of his body was beaming through the soft material of her sweater; and this calmed her down somehow. The foreigner tried her very best not to quiver around him, but it was too impossible. The remaining heat of his arms was brimming with a slight exotic touch of his hands. Toned arms seized her hand and waist gently, while his head seemed to sink in within her shoulder and neck. A perfectly firm chest was burning down her back; he was a little tanned compared to her paper-like skin. His cold, metal chain pressed onto her back lightly enough to make her goose bumps increase rapidly.

Juvia couldn't avoid the fact that his hand was slowly trailing up to her arm, leaving an icy path of finger tips softly pressing down her skin. Juvia's breath hitched, and rose slowly once more, hoping he hadn't noticed. His lips were literally peering down the back of her neck, and she could easily make out a smirk from the familiar form on his mouth. She can also feel the rise and downfall of his chest; the smell of him as well. Roses and spices of Earth, he smelt endearingly good, intoxicating even; it was an aroma that was bound to clog up her nostrils for a couple of days, probably more.

"Close your eyes," He whispered divinely against her ears. The woman felt incredibly dizzy from the warmth that was clouding her senses as she leaned back slowly against him; in an instant she closed her eyes leisurely, letting the soothing warmth surround her.

And with that, her breath felt lost instantly.

The feeling…it was beyond words.

Never had Juvia felt such an intense; _powerful_ force pushing and pulling her around in every direction, though not of pain, but it was strong, fierce like the wind, for example. The Russian felt air running through her body; despite seeing nothing but pure darkness, everything felt loud. Like a train station, she heard footsteps, voices, laughter, possibly anything you could hear in the world. Juvia felt as if she was floating into space, it was as if she could only breathe by taking short pants to consume any oxygen through her lungs and out. Her limbs were still intact, that she knew. Everything felt like it was there, along with her soul, body, and mind.

And Gray…he was there. She can feel him there with her, and this made her smile for the first time in many years.

It was simply amazing; though bizarre at the same time.

But what Juvia couldn't believe was the fact that she _trusted_ him. She trusted him with her life and she was astounded that she felt completely relaxed against his hard-body, his smooth skin, and that wonderful beaming smile on his face.

Everything was honestly too _good_ to be true.

He was a Magician, and she just met him through pure luck. Well, she was _'lucky'_ enough to gain this… 'White rose.' That was still a mystery to her.

But what exactly is the _white _rose? From what Maria said earlier, it seemed like a chance to get to know him personally—but then again she said she wanted to spend the night with him…so…does that mean…?

_A moan ran out her lips as he groped her tenderly, his body shimmering with sweat, and those cold icy eyes were dancing with strong lust._

Juvia's face turned into cherry red at the…_passionate _thought.

No.

No…

Yes, he was very handsome indeed. With one glance he could have anyone breaking necks immediately, so if he was to sleep with anyone…

It wouldn't matter.

It _shouldn't _matter.

But why did she feel like something was stomping viciously on her heart…?

Soon everything in her mind had vanished as all the movements had came to a halt; Juvia now realized that her feet made contact with the soft, possibly carpeted floor. The sweet, _sweet_ tension of his body molding against hers was making her feel all flustered underneath that cold, attractive being he was. His hand gripped her waist a little tightly before releasing her; and the entrancing tone became a little husky when he laid a palm onto her eyes, seeing enough darkness as it is, she heard him mumble underneath his breath. Somewhat irritated like a nuisance just ruined his day.

"Wait just a second, alright Juvia?" The foreigner nodded in agreement, a blush staining her cheeks. "And keep your eyes closed too. I need to get rid of an annoying _pest _invading my room." And with that she heard a door slam in anger.

Though she heard silence and could only see darkness, she felt a little frightened, for which she did not know what, was happening, instead of listening to Gray she wanted to know where she was exactly; and the fact that she was acting like a blind person wasn't helping it at all.

Juvia being, well, Juvia. She opened both eyes and restrained her lips from gasping out loud.

It was a hotel.

And not just any hotel, it was the place she fell in love with when she first saw an advertisement of Las Vegas.

The Wynn Las Vegas Hotel.

One of the finest, most expensive hotels in Las Vegas. Juvia had spotted this building when she first laid her eyes on the 'most fun' places in America Magazine, and she fell in love with the interior design the most. The soft luscious carpet that made her toes want to curl at the feel of them, the enormous, vibrant pool, the bars and restaurants looked wonderfully creative, and the food seemed so exquisite to taste…

Juvia practically knew this place with her eyes closed.

Her happy-go-lucky trance was ruined when she heard a whiny voice full of jealousy. _"But c'mooooon, you have the best room!" _And another voice was heard, she can tell it was Gray from the way he sounded, which was full of aggravation and full-blown sarcasm. Juvia can probably tell that he was rolling his eyes when he stated, _"I called dibs when we first arrived here, remember?"_

"_But you always get there first! How the hell you expect me to catch up to your '__**teleportation**__' when all you do is poof to the spot you wanna be in?"_

A sigh._ "I promise the next time we go anywhere, you'll get the suite."_

"…_really?"_

"_Yes."_

"…_Really? _

"_Yes."_

"_Like are you really, really promising this?"_

"_For the love of— Yes Natsu, I'm serious."_

"_Like… pinky promise—"_

"_Natsu, just get the hell out!__I have a guest waiting for me in the hallway."_

"_All right already… Sheesh! Fine… have your stupid room, and your stupid guest, who is it this time? Maria?"_

"_No."_

"_Whoa, didn't she always—"_

"_Stop trying to change the subject."_

"…_Screw you."_

Juvia could practically make a confused expression on Gray's face. _"…You bat for the same team?"_

"_Huh? Bat for what?"_

A long exaggerated sigh. _"Never mind."_

The door opened immediately and she came face to face with one of the earlier performers who caught her eye as well.

His eyes widened quite happily as bare fangs and a childish grin replaced the scowl on his mug, "_Well,_ hello there!" Her eyes widened slightly only to have to bow gratefully at the flame eater.

"A-ah hel..Hello…" She said quietly before meeting the man's eyes once more, her face equally pink as his hair.

The man laid a hand on her shoulder in a friendly gesture, "No need to be so formal blue girl!" The pink-headed man smiled generously before meeting eyes with a man who seemed to be irritated to the point where you can see a vein throb harshly on his forehead. He smirked when he clearly saw Gray rubbing the bridge of his nose, the man could tell he was bathing in humiliation and this made him snicker in victory.

"So…" The flame-eater started as he leaned an arm onto the blue-haired woman, he faced Gray with a smirk on his lips. "Hey frosty, why don't you introduce me to your _lovely _acquaintance here."

His eyebrow began to jerk infuriatingly before folding his arms. "Juvia, meet Natsu, Natsu meet Juvia. Alright Natsu, _leave_."

"Impatient are we?" Natsu threw a toothy smile before turning to the woman with blue hair, "Nice ta meet ya Juvia! I'm Natsu Dragneel, Gray's _bestest _friend in the whole wide world!" Natsu shouted happily as if he won the lottery.

Juvia's eyes widened in astonishment, but she couldn't help but laugh at the red-faced expression of Gray wanting to choke the man who was acting quite friendly towards her.

"_Natsu…_Don't make me get Erza." The fire-eater rolled his eyes, ignoring the _'__**I'll kill you.**__'_ tone of his best friend.

Natsu began mumbling vigorously before displaying a simple pout. "Tch. Fine, I'll leave."

"It was great meeting you blue girl—I mean Juvia!" And with that he started running down the extravagant hallway, receiving odd stares from parents, and the young children who seemed to run along with him.

Gray continued to rub his temples before sighing in despair; he leaned into the door, making way for his guest to enter his suite. "I thought I would get him to leave before you could open your eyes…that overheated _rat_." The woman nodded before blushing once more. Juvia hated the fact that her blood was rushing onto her face constantly, making her resemble a bright, clean tomato in a grocery market.

Her stomach was filled with mixed emotions as she entered the lovely, oh so lovely, suite.

It was too heavenly.

The walls were a shade of light brown with crimson and beige curtains made of faux silk material. The floor was made of dark cherry wood, waxed to the point where you could hardly see dust make contact with it. Stripped red and black bedspread was folded neatly; three large mirrors that met the floor, two coffee shaded lamps that were bright enough to light up the whole room. Three bookshelves filled with some books, and a few photos of him and his friend. Juvia spotted the overly large balcony that possibly took months to build up, including the indoor Jacuzzi that bubbled up into the open door of the superb bathroom that was even more splendid from the looks of it.

"Sit down. Please, make yourself at home." Gray said before placing a hand on her shoulder, giving her a light push as he escorted her further into his the large room of a suite. "You can lie down on my bed if you want to," He smiled at her and Juvia nodded in response, beyond nervous that he was inviting her in his home so freely.

Gray wandered straight to the white cordless phone that lied upon the small chestnut nightstand, grasping the phone, he asked simply. "Alcohol?"

"No!" Her eyes widened slightly when she realized she answered a little too quickly for her liking, and from the surprised look in those deep eyes, Gray noticed too.

His gaze was suspicious yet she knew he meant no harm, "Hmm...A foreigner who manages to come all the way from Russia. Blue, natural dark hair, blushes a lot, and despises alcohol." He folded his arms, a curl in his lips as he continued, "You're a complete mystery, and yet I can't help myself but want to know about you even more and more." Her blush fazed into a hazy red as she watched him take one step towards her, automatically she found herself trapped between him and the cold, touch of the mirror displayed behind her.

Gray leered before flicking a finger on her forehead. A deadly smirk dancing on his face, "To be related to Ultear, you're completely _different_ compared to her." Although it was teasingly sweet for him to be…quite close to her, what he said made her want to question her cousin's relationship with him…and what they were to each other.

But before she could ask him, he answered her immediately, smiling as he said that the signal in her eyes gave an interrogating hint.

"It's quite a long story now that I think about it…" The Magician raked a hand within his dark hair, Gray sighed regretfully, his arms, dropping dutifully as he spoke once more. A small smile beginning to disperse from his features. "But if you're willing to listen, then I'm willing to tell." Gray stood up quickly before representing his hand in front of her.

"Join me?" The blunette blinked, Juvia nodded gently before grasping onto it timidly, trying to suppress the shocking electricity rising underneath her fingertips. The Russian woman couldn't take her eyes off his godlike torso; it made her feel like a dirty pervert. Gray held onto her limb firmly before leading her passed the extravagant suite and into the open doors of the balcony that was larger than most; pink lips parted at the shape-shifting wind that pierced through her body; cold, yet relaxing. To say the view was breathtaking was an understatement, in all honesty, it was beyond that.

Reaching the clear, glassy rails, Juvia stared at the large ocean that resembled an endless water of despair. Juvia didn't have a fear for heights, but just looking down at the infamous Bellagio Water show springing up and down made her feel a little doubtful. Purple hues instantly shading the skies and the bright beaming colors of the fireworks had left its mark with the amount of smoke fading into the darkness of the air. Gray sat comfortably within the white soothing daybed that was shown a couple of feet away from the Jacuzzi and small pool; he begun to pat the cushion, motioning her to join along with him, which Juvia did in a matter of seconds; thus blushing in the process.

The magician glared at her, pretty serene eyes drowning in uncertainty before letting his hands wander into the hole of his pockets. When she joined him, his eyes reflected the flame of his metallic lighter and onto a cigarette. Juvia didn't mind whatsoever; she was used to the smell of tobacco, thanks to her chimney of a grandmother. "Now. How should I start…?"

Gray breathed naturally as the ashen air began to calm him down, "Ultear and I…were something like..childhood friends," He said apprehensively as he leaned forward, "I was born and raised in the natural habitat of Fort Collins, Colorado, before I became," Juvia witnessed the shaky movements of his hands. "Well…before I became.._this person_. When I was six, my parents died from a plane crash heading to Paris for their second honeymoon." Juvia's eyes widened, stunned that he can seem so normal about it. "Ultear's mother, and my mentor who taught me everything there is to know, Ur, took me in as her kid and adopted me right away." The raven haired man smiled at the bitter memory, though Juvia can tell it was distant.

"Though I was only six at the time, I was still aware that my parents were dead. And to keep me from going haywire and insane, Ur took responsibility for teaching me magic. Ice was always her favorite element, and so is mine. However, me being the little sneaky bastard I was, I stole her _secret _book. That alone taught me teleportation, and _man_ did she give me the _whooping _of my life when she found out..."

Juvia giggled in hilarity while Gray smiled in understanding. "I'm really thankful for what she did for me, and I never really had the chance to tell Ur that." He spoke huskily, his bangs hiding those deep depths that she had fallen in love with.

"Never_…_?" She asked curiously.

He nodded once more, inhaling deeply before responding. "After high school graduation, Ur passed away from an aneurysm that me and Ultear weren't aware of. That same year I found out Ultear was pregnant and had left Colorado to go become a fashion designer of some top notch company. I…I felt completely lost without Ur, and although Ultear had come back to Colorado a couple of months afterwards…it didn't feel the same. Everywhere I went—Ultear never really left my mind. She was always like a little sister to me; yet she acted so mature for her age." Gray looked at her, a grin forming his lips as the bitter smoke ran through his nostrils, "It's been about ten years or so, and we practically lived separate lives since then. That's why I was quite surprised to hear from her again, especially coming from her beautiful cousin."

Oh how her heart almost gave up on her.

Juvia bit the bottom of her lip in anxiety as she her fingers stayed on the bottom of her floral printed dress. "…Nothing stopped you… from doing what you wanted, right?" This made her proud for not stuttering.

Eyebrows narrowed as he removed the ash onto the ash tray, Gray merely reflected in the past and had answered diligently in a matter of seconds, "In all honesty, it did. It hurt me a lot to the point where I was on the verge of leaving this planet." Her heart thumped irregularly as her eyes gazed to the wonderful scenery of lights and water.

There was no doubt she felt the same way.

Gray sighed intentionally before leaning into the soft white cushion. His laughter getting the best of him when Juvia summoned an adorable, yet curious reaction. "I…I was in so much pain. The fact that everyone was either drifting or dying because of me was quite hard for me to handle, pretty hard for anyone to go through now that I think about it." Gray said matter-of-factly.

"After booze, popping pills, and waking up to different places on a daily basis. Ultear came back to visit me and surprised me with a new baby girl named Meredy, though that didn't stop me from being the complete drug addict I was. Day after day, Ultear became very disappointed on how I turned out to be, and to show her love of disappointment, she _kindly_ forced me to go to therapy." He shivered at the abusive thought; however he laughed it all when Juvia covered her mouth in laughter.

Gray wrapped his hands behind his head as his body lied fully; facing the mixed combination of purple and black skies that were showered with stars. "Shortly, I met Natsu, who was ditched by his father to live on his own. Erza, who grew up in a rough isolated island in the Bahamas, and the rest of the group who had familiar, tragic state of affairs."

"Soon after that we all overcame our circumstances and got to know much more about each other. Later, we all became quite aware of the weird talent that we had come to possess. Like Natsu eating and swallowing fire so naturally. Erza with weaponry, Cana with her fortune telling cards, and me, with ice, and soon after that I was able to master teleportation; which was really helpful because I really hate to travel. And because of Natsu's motion sickness, I _have _to bring that idiot along with me." The Magician inhaled as the cigarette burned through his lungs and exhaled automatically, his grin lighting up his mug.

Juvia watched as he closed his eyes, finishing off the last blow of the cigarette before laying it upon the glassy ash tray. "We all had fun during all of our sessions and taught each other things we never knew about, that's when everyone became more above the influence and learned how to move on, next thing we all knew we became best friends." He sighed deeply as he stared into the starry night sky. "Those were the good ol' days…"

The Magician brought a hand beneath his head as he lied back in comfort, "Our old man, who was actually our group therapist, Makarov, got fired for not exactly giving us the help that we teenagers need. But what many hadn't realized was that he did help us. He helped us a lot in our own little way, but people were blind enough to see it."

Deep eyes that were once filled with burden had now completely shot open like the fireworks displaying in front of them. Juvia's breath paused right away as he locked his gaze within hers, "Next thing we all knew, we became our own circus, then time gifted us fame, and that's how Fairy Tail came to be."

"Oh…" She mumbled coherently as her leg softly climbed on top of the other.

Then Juvia asked. "What…what made Gray move on..?"

A drifting smile lifted towards the dark sky as he admired the shining stars that stood above him. Gray's deep angelic voice, entranced. "When I realized that all the tragedy that I was going through was affecting everyone around me, even the people who held so dear to me. After joining therapy, I've decided that there was so much more in life that I can live for, I just didn't know what it was at that time."

Another blood-stopping grin formed on his face. "It takes time to heal opened wounds, Juvia," Gray murmured before sitting up completely, his eyes never breaking contact with hers. Those wonderful hands were now draped around her blue curls.

"Especially the ones that sting the most."

* * *

_(A/N): Just like 'Of Bittersweet Treasures' this one's a delectable donation. I always wanted to write a Gruvia fic, kinda been looking forward it since like..'4eva' Next chapter is the last, including a lemon. (a very frustrating lemon..)_

_It's been quite a long time since I actually wrote a lemon so my finger's been itching to write some smut, so I'm finally posting the one I've been working on for weeks… originally, this was supposed to be a very long one-shot. But I changed my mind._

_Not to mention that I'm completely in love with Juvia. She's so adorable and quirky; something I absolutely love in a character and her obsession with Gray is just too cute for words, and I'm glad Gray is finally realizing his feelings for her._

_See you til the next update._

_-Toy_


End file.
